


Flowers

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: Aliens  y  estrellas: OiYama Week! 14/04 - 20/04 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BL, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, M/M, OiYama Week 2016, Romance, Seijoh - Freeform, Yaoi, oiyama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como Oikawa recibe una mala noticia días  antes de  navidad  y de  como  Yamaguchi tiene mucho que ofrecerle  a Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! no me pertenece.

Me da una pena tremenda haberme atrasado, pero casualmente estoy en semana de exámenes finales. Les pido una enorme disculpa.

El fanfic estaba planeado para el día 5, elegí Flowers.

Day 5 (4/18): laughter / flowers

Por cierto, Haikyuu no me pertenece!

Por cierto Gracias por todos sus reviews! Son hermosos!

"Flowers"

Oikawa sabía que hay cosas que no son para siempre, los árboles de Sakura que florecían en primavera, o el instante exacto donde tenía que golpear el balón al hacer un buen saque, el invierno, la primavera, el entorno mismo se transformaba día a día, sabía que incluso la vida misma era algo improbable, consideraba a la muerte como algo inevitable y guiado por su pensamiento científico una forma más de reintegrarse a la tierra como parte del ciclo del carbono.

Ese fue el invierno más frío para Toru Oikawa, en sus 18 años vivo nunca había sentido esa presión en su pecho, su mamá le avisó del deceso de su abuela un viernes en la tarde, Toru recuperaba la respiración a medio entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de las mil llamadas perdidas de su hermana, padre y madre, incluso de Iwaizumi. Sintió inmediatamente un dolor profundo en su pecho, sus piernas fallaron, salió a prisa del gimnasio, sin cambiarse, aún sudado, solo se puso un suéter ligero encima de la ropa deportiva, tomó el siguiente tren a Sendai. Su hermana lo recogería en la estación. En el trayecto se comió la mitad de sus uñas, observó como la ciudad se disolvía en la ventana del tren, lloró, lloró mucho, sentía su pecho una vorágine avanzar desde su corazón hasta su estómago, sintió deseos de vomitar, abrazó su estómago en posición fetal. Lo ultimo que recuerda fue haber enviado un mensaje a Tadashi, lo despertó el ruido del tren indicando el arribo a Sendai.

"Tadashi, mi abuelita murió hoy por la mañana, voy en camino a Miyagi. "

Yamaguchi leyó el mensaje, caminaba junto a Kei… se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a la casa Oikawa. Trotó durante 40 minutos para llegar a la casa de Oikawa, recuperó la respiración antes de tocar la puerta.

-Tadashi Kun- dijo la hermana de Toru.

-Mi más sentido pésame – dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven frente a él, llevaba en sus manos las llaves del carro, los ojos hinchados y un pañuelo en la otra mano.

-Querido, gracias por venir, vamos, voy a ir por Toru - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. -Te va a necesitar –

En el camino a la estación, no hablaron de nada, los cristales se empañaban y Tadashi escribió el nombre de Oikawa en el cristal del carro mientras mordía su labio inferior. No dejaba de ver la pantalla de su celular, nunca había necesitado tantas fuerzas, fuerzas para él, fuerzas para darle ánimos a Toru, no sabía si sería lo suficiente para él en estos momentos. Había mucho frío, compró un par de cafés le ofreció uno a su cuñada.

-Gracias Tadashi.

-De nada Nee san

-Oikawa amaba a nuestra abuela, ¿Lo sabias? - Yamaguchi asintió -Amaba el pan de leche que ella hacía, abría los ojos enormes cuando veía que la abuela sacaba el pan del horno – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven. -Sabes, Toru siempre ha sido muy solitario, en apariencia es muy seguro y siempre está rodeado de chicas, puede ser fastidioso, infantil y pegajoso, pero en el fondo es la persona más sensible y noble que conozco, sólo ha mantenido una relación afectiva con Hajime y contigo, con él como amigo y contigo como pareja. Te pido por favor que no dejes a mi hermano caer, cuídalo mucho por favor.– Yamaguchi se tensó, revolvió el café en su mano, levantó su frente y frente a él apareció un Oikawa roto en tantos pedazos que Yamaguchi sintió que jamás terminaría de armarlo, dejó el café a un lado y abrazó por el cuello a su tan querido Oikawa kun. El tibió contacto le recordó a Oikawa que hacia frío, la suave piel de Yamaguchi le recordó que él estaba vivo y su voz diciéndole que "todo estaría bien" le pareció una promesa, lloró en su cuello y se aferró más que nunca a los hombros de su amado.

-Tadashi…. Tadashi – decía entre sollozos. El mencionado puso su abrigo sobre el más alto, Oikawa lloró todo el camino a su casa, el de pecas revolvía su cabello y daba ligeras palmadas. Su hermana lo reprendió por no llevar abrigo en medio invierno, fue cuando Oikawa se dio cuenta que la ropa que portaba era la del entrenamiento y que su amado Tadashi lo confortaba a niveles no imaginados. -Gracias por estar conmigo - dijo mientras se limpiaba los mocos con la manga de su camisa.

-De nada cielo - besó su frente y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Llegaron a la casa de Oikawa, ambos se ducharon y Yamaguchi se puso ropa de luto prestada de Oikawa, avisó en su hogar, Los papás de Yamaguchi mandaron un enorme arreglo de flores en el cual incluían sus condolencias a la Familia Oikawa.

Hajime llegó al día siguiente, abrazó a Oikawa al borde de las asfixia, pero no reaccionó.

El aroma a incienso asqueaba a Toru, las casa llena de flores crisantemos blancos, Flor nacional Japonesa y la flor Favorita de su abuela. Le resultaba irónico que la muerte fuera motivo para tantas flores, comprendió entonces Toru que había cosas que aún estaban fuera de su entendimiento, conceptos como el alma, dios, fe, eran muy abstractos para él aún trataba de encontrar un significado apropiado para ellos, le dio tranquilidad saber que la muerte de su abuela había sido "algo de repente" y cuando la vio en la ceremonia el rostro lleno de paz le dio eso, paz y tranquilidad, la mano de Tadashi en su hombro era su cable a tierra, su switch de la cordura, su fuerza en esos dos días que tardó el funeral, Tadashi no se separó de él en ningún momento, lo obligó a comer, lo obligó a descansar ya bañarse, al tercer día el luto ya se había ido y sólo eran cenizas. Oikawa seguí deprimido y decidió no regresar a Tokio y adelantarse a las vacaciones de invierno, total solo eran unos días.

Los familiares partieron, solo quedaron los padres de Toru y el altar de la abuela en un lugar especial de la casa. Yamaguchi regresó exhausto a su casa la tarde del 26 de diciembre, había un pastel en la nevera, se comió la mitad mientras veía un documental. La vida era dura y cruel, no todo era amor o vóley, Había dolores más grandes que no perder en la interhigh, se deprimió y se sintió de repente insuficiente, pensó en que ¿Qué haría si algo le pasara a Toru? sintió que sus preocupaciones eran superficiales y le dieron ganas de regresar donde Oikawa y así por lo menos "servir para algo", su celular vibró,

"Estoy afuera de tu casa Chips Ahoy chan"

Corrió en pijamas hacia la puerta. Oikawa traía bolsas consigo y sus blue ray de Star wars, vieron la tele en silencio, se comieron la otras mitad del pastel, un paquete de pan de leche, dos botes de helado y una bolsa de frituras. Se durmieron acurrucados en el sofá, el papá de Tadashi los despertó para que se fueran a la habitación.

"Se van a enfermar si se quedan aquí"

Tadashi se despertó en la madrugada por los sollozos de Toru, acarició la espalda y besó su frente.

Limpió sus lágrimas y limpió las propias, el dolor de Oikawa se convertía en su dolor.

Al día siguiente Oikawa lo despertó con un beso y una brillante sonrisa. Tadashi no sabía si Oikawa ya estaba "armado" pero haría lo necesario para que lo estuviera. Aún quedaban días de vacaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
